


The Greene Family & Friends- A Collection Of Tales

by amessoffand0ms



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: A collection of oneshot stories about Elizabeth, Mark, their family, and friends.





	The Greene Family & Friends- A Collection Of Tales

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend Jerrica, whom I dragged into shipping Greeneday- love you <3

"Atchoo!" Elizabeth sneezed.

"You should go home, you've probably got a cold coming on." Kerry said to her.

"No, I've got a surgery this afternoon, I feel fine." Elizabeth snapped, wiping her runny nose. She was stood at the nurses' station, checking a trauma patient's chart.

"Suit yourself, just don't make anyone else sick." Abby chipped in.

"Yes mum."

"Hey, calm down. We just want the best for you." The nurse replied, rubbing her friend's arm.

"I know, thank you. I'm just worried about the surgery, it's a new procedure to me." Elizabeth explained.

"You'll be absolutely fine, I know you will."

"Thanks Abby." The surgeon beamed.

A while later...

Elizabeth was scrubbing up, ready to go into theatre, and felt her nose dribbling.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" She growled, rinsed her hands off, dried them quickly, got a pair of gloves on, and wiped her nose with a tissue she took from a packet she had in her scrubs.

She changed her gloves in the nick of time before Romano waltzed in.

"Ah, Lizzie. Ready to perform this Sphincteroplasty?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "I definitely am, ready to go, although it's not that pleasant."

"That's life as a Doctor, you deal with the good, the bad, and the ugly." Romano replied.

"That's certainly true, Robert. Right, I'm going to go and get gowned up." With that, Elizabeth left the room.

Several times throughout the procedure, Elizabeth felt sick-she wasn't usually so sensitive. She also had to ask for her sweaty brow to be wiped more times than usual.

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" Robert asked.

"I'm fine, I promise." She fibbed.

"Sure you are, there's something up with you."

"I'm not sick, I'm fine!" The female snapped, her green eyes flashing angrily at her colleague.

"Okay, okay. You won't mind if I close up, then?" Robert knew his way to her heart.

_ "Thank you." _ Elizabeth responded in relief, and made her way out of theatre.

She got her gown, cap, and gloves off, and made her way to the surgeon's lounge to sit down.

Elizabeth sneezed three times, and sighed as she mopped up her dribbling nose-it really was time to go home.

There was a knock at the door, followed by Mark's familiar "It's me! And Ella. Ella's here too."

"Come in." She couldn't help but smile.

Mark entered the room, still in his scrubs, holding little Ella, who smiled when she saw her mum. "Mama!"

"Hey sweetheart." The elder smiled, getting up and making her way towards her husband and child.

"Hey Elizabeth, I heard that you're not feeling too good." Mark said, leaning down to peck his wife on the lips.

"Yeah, I did the surgery though. Romano picked up on the fact that something was wrong." Elizabeth replied, taking Ella from him and kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, little one. Did you have a good day at daycare?"

"Yeah!" Ella grinned.

"Ella had a bug a couple days ago, I think that you probably caught it off her." Mark mused.

"Probably." Elizabeth nodded. "Let's go home, Mark. I'm tired, I want to put Ella to bed, have a shower, get into my pyjamas, have some soup, and snuggle with you."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Her husband beamed.

A while later...

"This is nice." Elizabeth said, snuggling into Mark. They were on the sofa, watching TV, Elizabeth had just finished the last of her tomato soup.

"It is, as long as you don't get me sick."

Elizabeth poked him. "Since you got cleared of cancer, you seem to have a wonderful immune system."

"Having a daughter that gets poorly every other week helps."

"That's true. Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too. And because I love you so much, I've booked both of us the next three days off-Ella's staying at home, too."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's perfect, thank you. Three days to just be a family, and for me to get better." She reflected.

"Exactly." Mark agreed, snuggling her closer.


End file.
